Dreadbear
Dreadbear is the titular main antagonist in the Halloween DLC of ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'', Curse of Dreadbear. Appearance Dreadbear's overall appearance resembles the shape of Nightmare Freddy, but with influence from Frankenstein's Monster. He is a tall, greenish bear with a protruding brow, a wide muzzle, and small glowing green eyeballs. His left ear is an oval shape, while the right is small and appears to have pieces missing, stitching running across it. His mouth is full of large, blocky teeth in a permanent grin. He wears a black top hat with stitches across it. He has bolts sticking out from either side on the back of his jaw. He has broad shoulders and a wide torso. He has stitches by his right shoulder, a black bow tie, and a large segment of his torso ripped away in the middle. His legs are relatively undamages, with three toes on each foot, reminiscent of the Toy animatronics. He has big hands with five fingers and metal claws. Gameplay Danger! Keep Out! Dreadbear appears on Night 3 of Danger! Keep Out! Unlike the other animatronics, Dreadbear's progress is not reset upon being flashed. Instead, he is only temporarily halted. Dreadbear walks slowly through all of the rooms, and his loud stomping can be heard once he reaches Pirate Cove. Like Grimm Foxy, Dreadbear instantly breaks through the wooden planks on the right door once he reaches the player, ending their run with a jumpscare. Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica leave around 4 AM, causing Grimm Foxy and Dreadbear to become more aggressive. The player must regularly flash Dreadbear throughout the night to prevent him from reaching them. Spooky Mansion Dreadbear also appears on the 4th Spooky Mansion minigame, in which the player brings him to life in a similar fashion to Frankenstein's monster. The player must perfect his brain while keeping the power on, using a lever to their right. The player can only reset the power four times before Dreadbear will become enraged and jumpscare the player, ending their run. The player must color it correctly with an injector, set the correct brain waves, and set it to the correct size, then place it in Dreadbear's head. Getting any of the requirements wrong will result in a jumpscare from Dreadbear. Trivia * Dreadbear's design borrows heavy inspiration from Frankenstein's monster, a famous horror icon that made his first appearance in Frankenstein, written by Marey Shelly, and published in 1818. * At the home screen, Dreadbear can be seen coming out of the lake behind the player. This may be a reference to Jack Arnold's Creature from the black lagoon. ** It could also be a reference to Friday The 13th, where Jason emerged from the lake. ** This could additionally be a reference to Old Man Consequences' segments from FNaF World and Ultimate Custom Night, where the player plays as a bear and can only exit the area by submerging themselves in the lake. * The player can also turn on the Blacklight mode and press a secret button. Switch out to see that the color of the car's headlights has turned purple. Wait for a while and the player will find a giant Dreadbear in front of the monitor. ** This can also happen randomly. * In the Beta version of Curse of Dreadbear, Dreadbear was actually called Franken Freddy. ** The beta name, "Rise of Franken Freddy" still appears in some stores. It is unknown why it was not changed, but this is likely an error. Category:Help Wanted Category:Male Category:Curse of Dreadbear Animatronics Category:DLC-Only Characters Category:Digital-Only Characters